A group of 15 vision scientists at the University of Minnesota request continued support for training up to seven predoctoral students a year. Students come from the Graduate Program in Neuroscience or a related field with a minor in neuroscience. Trainees eligible for support have completed at least their first year of graduate school and have begun their thesis research in a laboratory of one of the vision training faculty. Trainees earn a Ph.D. or M.D./PhD. and can receive support through the duration of their thesis research, typically less than four years. The Neuroscience Program at the University of Minnesota is uniquely positioned to provide broad training in neuroscience, together with specialized training in areas related to vision. The vision research community at the University is growing and currently includes many highly respected investigators in the field. The diverse research interests of this group of scientists range from molecular biology to visual perception. This group, coupled with the many other nationally recognized neuroscientists at the University of Minnesota, makes this a natural place to center a training program in the neuroscience of vision. The training program led by those investigators is preparing vision scientists with the multi-disciplinary education needed to meet the challenges of the future. Relevance: The retina and central visual pathways share many common features in terms of development, organization and function with the rest of the nervous system. The visual system also shares in the spectrum of disorders found in other parts of the nervous system, and common themes may eventually explain seemingly diverse disease states ultimately leading to common cures. This points to a critical need for training future vision scientists with a knowledge of the nervous system. [unreadable] [unreadable]